Riders of motorcycles have increased safety concerns than drivers of automotive vehicles. Additionally, due to the open area in which the riders are positioned when driving the motorcycles and the two-wheeled nature of the motorcycles, the availability of standard safety systems, such as airbags, is reduced.
Therefore, motorcycle riders must be careful to avoid traffic incidents. Specifically, the motorcycle riders must be careful to see the surrounding vehicle and make the motorcycle seen by drivers of the surrounding vehicles. One such instance in particular occurs when, at a stop, the single rear brake light of a motorcycle can be confused with one of the brake lights of a vehicle located in front of the motorcycle.
However, viewing angles of the riders who ride cycles such as bicycles or the motorcycles are limited, and accordingly, the riders cannot check all the surrounding environment of the cycles that are being driven, causing various accidents.
Accordingly, the inventors of the present disclosure propose a method for allowing the riders of the cycles to accurately perceive the surrounding environment.